25 Days of Oneshots
by GalaxySunsets
Summary: 25 days of one shots leading up to Christmas! Day One: Secret Santa is mandatory in Matthews class and Maya gets the one person she was praying not to get. (Lucaya) (Smackle) (minor Rucas)


**Why long time no see friends! I'm back with 25 days of oneshots! Basically the only reason I have time to be writing this though is because unfortunately I have become very ill, and have nothing to do besides lay on the couch and watch the Gilmore Girls. Anyway, enough of my misirable life! R &R and please enjoy being healthy and just living life!**

* * *

" _25 more days 'till Christmas_!"

Maya groaned as her best friend announced this to the whole class as they duo walked in the room.

"Maya! No complaining!" It's _Christmas_! The season of cheerfulness and joy!" Riley scolded, though her gigantic grin never left her face.

Riley did a little twirl to show off her dress, which was supposed to look like a Christmas tree. It had little lights and everything, and she had begged her not to her it.

"Christmas is the season of headaches and stress." Maya grumbled as she took her seat in front of Lucas, who was busy doing something on his phone.

The blonde girl sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, dreading every day of December. Because, knowing Riley, the whole group would probably end up having to a bunch of dumb cliche Christmas activities, like Secret Santa or caroling.

It's not like Maya hated doing things like that with Riley, because she didn't. It was just the fact that everything was different now. Three years ago it was just her, Riley and Farkle. That's it. Nothing was ever complicated. Nobody liked nobody. Then there was Lucas. And he complicated things. Then Zay and Smackle, and they complicated things.

And next thing Maya knows, Farkle has a girlfriend, her crush is her best friends boyfriend, she's 'waiting' for an older guy she doesn't even like anymore and going on pity dates with Zay.

' _Why is life so complicated?_ '

"Maya? Are you okay?" A voice asked, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good. Just.. tired." She replied, lifting her head to see Smackle.

Smackle, in Maya's opinion, had changed a lot this year. Her braids were traded in for silky black waves and the sweater vests were replaced with stylish tops. Her eyes were now rimmed with a thin layer of eye liner and dark mascara, making her hazel eyes standout under her thick rimmed glasses.

"Oh. Are you getting enough sleep?" The raven haired girl inquired, looking down at her blonde friend.

"I'm fine Smackle. But thanks for asking." Maya told her, sincerely grateful. Smackle and Maya had never been really close, because she usually stuck to her boyfriend like glue. But then again, neither Riley or Maya had reached out to include her in anything that Farkle hadn't suggested.

"Actually Smackle, do you want to come over tomorrow night?" The blonde asked before she realized what she was saying.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Maya confirmed.

Isadora smiled. "I'd love too." She said before taking her seat next to Farkle.

Maya smiled too, glad to have made her friend happy.

"Looks like someone has been bitten by Christmas spirit after all." Lucas said with a smirk, taking his eyes of his phone to look a Maya.

"No, Smackle is my friend, and I like spending time with my friends. That's all!" She protested, avoided eye contact with the green eyed cowboy.

Because every time she looked in his eyes, she couldn't help the fierce blush that crept up her face.

"Whatever you say, but I think tha-" Lucas was cut short by Matthews, who had walked into the room.

"Merry Christmas! In 25 days!" He stated, as he turned to the chalkboard and wrote 'Secret Santa' on the board.

Maya groaned again at the sight of this.

"Your just as bad as Riley!" She exclaimed. Folding her arms.

Mr. Matthews, ignoring his 'daughters' complaints, pulled out a large Santa hat shaped bowl and put it on his desk.

"The 9th grade does Secret Santa every year, Maya. I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain how this works, so form a line and choose a name." He told his class, gesturing to the bowl. "If you pick your own name, just put it back and pick another."

The class scrambled up to the front of the room, vaguely in some sort of a line, with Maya parked in the back.

She eyed Riley, who was in the front, standing with Smackle.

Unfortunately for Maya, Riley saw her and waved her up to the front.

She trudged up to the front of the room next to the brunette. If she didn't, Riley would call ring power anyway.

Nobody seemed to mind that Maya had cut in line, as she pushed her way to the front.

"Ooooh! I hope I get Lucas!" Riley squealed. She reached her hand into the bowl and drew a paper slip out.

She unfolded and frowned. (Maya assumed she didn't get Lucas) before shrugging and stuffing the slip in her pocket.

"I didn't get Lucas." Riley whispered to Maya, who nodded.

Smackle picked a name and gestured to the blue eyed blonde, who scowled before looking at the bowl.

'Please don't get Lucas'

Her small hand slowly reached into the dusty pottery. Her auburn red nails fumbled around the paper slips, until she found one on the bottom.

She carefully unfolded the crisp white paper and stared and the coal black letters printed on it. Five letters, to be exact.

 _Lucas_.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


End file.
